Le nouveau jeu de Stiles
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Stiles,a convoqué tous ses potes (enfin,si on peut dire...) pour leur montrer -et,si possible,y jouer- son nouveau jeu : Les loups-garous de Thiercelieux. Que va donner un jeu avec des loups-garou,une voyante,une sorcière,un chasseur et bien d'autres,avec certain de ces créatures dans le cercle ...Personnages de toutes les saison mélangé, ne se situe nul part.
1. 1 Le suppliage

**Salut, tout le monde, alors voilà, nous avons décidé d'écrire un petit three-shot sur notre jeu de société préféré : **_**Les loups-garous de Thiercelieux .**_**On a mélangé des personnages de toutes les saisons, certain n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer, comme Allison et Liam par exemple. En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

**PS : Oui, on sait que le titre du premier chapitre n'est pas très français, mais bon…**

**Le nouveau jeu de Stiles**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le suppliage **

Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Kira, Malia, Liam, Mason, Ethan, Aiden et, bien sûr, Stiles, étaient réunis dans les bois, pas très loin de l'ancienne maison des Hale. Stiles avait insisté pour que tout le monde vienne. Il avait même décrété que si quelqu'un ne savait pas venir, ce quelqu'un devait le prévenir au moins 48h à l'avance. Connaissant le jeune homme personne ne s'était vraiment étonné, à part peut-être Mason qui le connaissait moins bien que les autres. Mais maintenant, ils commençaient tous à se demander s'ils n'auraient pas dû s'inquiéter un peu. Stiles venait de leur demander de s'asseoir à terre, en cercle, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Allez, s'il-vous-plaît ! les supplia-t-il avec un air d'enfant qui demande à ses parents pour avoir un nouveau jouet.

Méfiants, les adolescents s'assirent. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. Il se retourna, alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac et revint avec une petite boîte.

-Tu nous as tous convoqués ici pour faire tes essais au tarot ? s'indigna Jackson.

-C'est pas un jeu de tarot, imbécile. Se défendit le jeune homme. Mais, pour une fois dans ta vie Jackson, tu as vu juste, c'est un jeu de carte.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu de cartes ? l'interrogea Lydia croyant à une blague. Sérieusement, Stiles ?

-Pas n'importe quel jeu de cartes, répondit-il. Ce jeu de carte ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant la boîte.

Le petit groupe l'examina. C'était une petite boîte rouge, une vague tête de loup entourée de l'ombre de griffes y était dessinés.

-Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux ? lut Malia.

-En général, faut pas être du genre 4 pour faire des jeux de société ? demanda Isaac.

-Et avoir 12 ans ! se moqua Ethan.

Stiles ignora la remarque de l'ancien Alpha et répondit à Isaac :

-Justement, ici, il faut être au moins une dizaine pour jouer, s'enthousiasma Stiles. Et qu'ici sans me conter -vu que je ferais légitiment le maître du jeu- vous êtes 11 ! C'est pas cool, ça, hein ?

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration. Même Jackson et les jumeaux restèrent interdits de commentaires. Ce qui en disait long …

-Explique toujours en quoi ça consiste, céda Scott quelque secondes plus tard, qui parurent interminables à Stiles. On verra après…

**D'accord , c'était très court. Normalement ça devait être un One-Shot mais on s'est dit que tout le monde n'aurait pas forcément envie de lire les règles du jeu (surtout si vous connaissez), donc les règles seront le chapitre suivant et la partie, le 3eme.**

**Remarque : Si vous ne lisez pas le 2eme chapitre ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour le 3eme (on dit ça mais il est pas encore écrit…) , mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Stiles qui explique les règles… A vous de voir !**


	2. 2 La règlementation

**Oui, oui,on sais,le texte (surtout le début) était plein de fautes et de mots manquants (saloperie de site ! ), MAIS voici la version recorrigée et arrangée (du moins je l'espère...) **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le nouveau jeu de Stiles**

**Chapitre 2:**

**La règlementation**

**-**Le but est simple,il y deux camps : les villageois et les loups-garous. Vous comprenez ? (Ils acquiecsèrent)Le but est,pour chacun de ces 2 camps, d'être le dernier encore en vie. Vous comprenez toujours ?

-Stiles,on est pas débiles,si on ne pige pas on te le dira ! l'interrompit Lydia,exaspérée.

-Ouais,bon,ok...Alors où j'en étais...Ah oui,les loups-garous :ils sont quatre et se réveillent chaque nuit pour gober quelqu' un. Comme les vrais loups-garous,quoi ! (Tous les lycantropes présents lui firent les gros yeux...colorés pour certains...) Je rigole ! Me frappez pas ! ajouta-t-il les mains levées en signe de reddition. Ce quelqu'un sera évidement mort...

-Donc on pourra te tuer si on est loups-garous ? Cool...s'extasia Jackson.

-...sauf si la sorcière décide de le réssuciter,mais elle ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois. La sorcière peut aussi tuer quelqu'un,ça aussi elle peut le faire qu'une seule fois, la sorcière se réveille une fois par nuit,peut décider de ne rien faire,mais quand elle a fait ses deux actions elle fait sa nuit complète et devient un(e) villageois(e).

-Donc si la sorcière a déjà réssuciter quelqu'un et qu'on est loup-garou,on peu quand même te tuer ? demanda Liam,sournois.

-Non,non et non ! s'exclama Stiles,_légèrement_ excédé.Vous pourrez pas me tuer vu que je vais faire le maître du jeu et que le maître du jeu est intouchable ,na ! Termina-t-il à bout de souffle.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit,durant lequel Scott,Allison,Lydia et Kira durent mettre une main sur le bouche pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Stiles soupira devant la réaction de ses ''amis''.

-Bon,donc j'ai expliqué les loups-garous et la sorcière-au passage merci Jackson pour m'avoir fait perdre mes idées- ( l'intérressé fit un grand sourire ) .Ouais c'est ça,sourit,marmonna le jeune homme avant de reprendre. Alors,si vous êtes villageois,toutes vos nuits sont complètes et à pars voter le matin pour tenter d'éliminer un loup-garou,vous faites pas grand chose...En étant voyante chaque nuit vous regardez la carte d'un autre joueur. Le chasseur, quand il meurt, tue quelqu'un.(il se tourna vers la chasseuse du groupe:)Dis-moi, Allison,dans ta famille, quand quelqu'un meurt vous tuez quelqu'un d'autre en plus ?

-Non,bien sûr que non...enfin pas que je sache...

-Ah,ok...Alors...on a aussi Cupidon : il se réveille la première nuit seulement et designe deux amoureux qui peuvent être n'importe qui ,en dehors de lui-même,bien sûr. Une fois que Cupidon s'est rendormi,les amoureux se réveillent pour se voir -ben oui,c'est plus pratique si on voit à quoi ressemble son amoureux-,ils se montrent leurs cartes et si,pendant la partie l'un des amoureux meurt l'autre meurt de chagrin. Oh,que c'est mignon...(quelques rires retentirent)Bon,je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Ah,j'allais oublier,le premier matin l'ensemble des joueurs votent pour désigner le maire,sa voix contera double en cas d'égalité lors des votes. Bien entendu,le camp du dernier joueur ''en vie'' aura gagné la partie. Compris ?

-Euh...,(ça venait de tout le monde...)

-On va commencer, verrez on comprend mieux en jouant en même temps !

Le petit groupe soupira tandis que Stiles commençait à mélanger les cartes.

**Salut tout le monde,d'accord les règles ne sont vraiment pas claires...Mais quand on connaît le jeu depuis aussi longtemps c'est pas facile d'expliquer les règles...En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le prochain sera un peu plus clair...**

**Reviews svp ?**

**A la prochaine**


	3. 3 Les cartes

**Le Nouveau Jeu de Stiles**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Les cartes**

-C'est bon ? Tout le monde a une carte ? demanda Stiles.

-Pour la quatrième fois, répondit Scott, oui Stiles, tout le monde a une carte.

-Bien, euh, OK, euh... Regardez votre carte, en faisant attention que personne ne la voie et euh... quelqu'un à une question par rapport à sa carte ?

Kira, Malia et Aiden levèrent la main. Stiles fit signe à Malia de venir près de lui. Sachant que certain loups-garou n'hésiteraient pas à tricher et donc à écouter, il prit un bloc de feuille pour écrire à la coyote qui était son personnage.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir. Kira arriva à sa suite. Le maître du jeu jeta un oeil à la carte et fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler ce que c'était.

-Ah, oui, j'ai oublié d'en parler.

Il changea vite de page sur son bloc-notes pour qu'elle ne voit pas qui était Malia et écrivit : _La petite-fille_ . Il lui donna le bloc.

-Ok... Et je fais quoi ?

Stiles reprit le bloc et griffonna : _Quand c'est le tour des loups-garou, tu peux te réveiller et les observer. Mais sois discrète, s'ils te voient, par logique ils te mangeront !_ Il lui montra.

-Pigé ?

-On va dire que oui, soupira la jeune fille.

-Aiden qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'hyperactif une fois que l'intéressé fut devant lui.

-Tu m'expliques ? gronda Aiden en montrant sa carte.

Stiles pouffa en voyant un ange en couche-culotte avec des petits coeurs.

-Aiden, je t'aurais jamais cru comme ça !

Le loup-garou lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas : c'est pourtant clair.

Stiles changea à nouveau de page et écrit : _Cupidon._

-Tu te moques de moi ? grogna Aiden après avoir lu.

L'humain sourit.

-Non, pour une fois, je suis très sérieux. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Attends un peu que je le disses aux autres, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Aiden lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas, si ?

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire.

-Pas pendant la partie... Mais après... Et aussi quand on meurt on doit montrer sa carte. Essaie de pas mourir.

Le loup-garou grogna et retourna s'asseoir près de son frère.

Stiles parcourut le groupe des yeux.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'ancien kanima se leva.

-Jackson. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il lui montra sa carte.

-Je sais ce que je suis, mais j'ai pas compris ce que je fais.

Stiles prit encore une autre feuille et y écrivit ce qu'il avait dit à propos de ce personnage. Jackson hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris et retourna s'asseoir.

-Autre chose ? (Silence.) Alors, je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer.

* * *

**Coucou les gens, je sais ce chapitre est très court, mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne suis pas très motivée pour cette histoire... Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, mit en favoris et en alerte. **

**Petite question : voulez-vous que je mette la liste de qui est quel personnage ou je garde la surprise pour la partie ?**

** Vous savez déjà que Kira est la petite fille et Aiden Cupidon, si vous voulez savoir pour les autres, ou si vous ne voulez pas savoir avant la partie, reviewer !**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**


End file.
